The present invention relates to a forceps-like instrument useful for stripping the contents of flexible tubing and also for cutting tubing, bandages and the like. More particularly, the invention concerns hand operated scissors having a pair of rollers mounted thereon which are urged together on opposite sides of flexible tubing and pass lengthwise along the tubing to strip its contents.
Flexible tubing of rubber or plastic materials is widely used for medical purposes and it frequently becomes necessary to clear the contents of the tubing. For example, in blood transfusions it is desirable to clear all the blood from the tubing by stripping the tubing and either returning the blood to its source or delivering it to the patient. Blood is a very valuable commodity and its use must be handled carefully. During some types of hospital use such as intraveneous feeding it is necessary to eliminate the presence of air from the intraveneous apparatus. Also frequently tubing becomes clogged and it is necessary to clear the tubing while maintaining it in its proper position on the patient. The present invention is an aid in accomplishing these ends.
Hospital workers frequently carry scissors for cutting tubing, bandages and the like. It is desirable to combine various instruments into a single instrument thereby minimizing the weight that each individual worker must carry and also reducing the cost of the instruments used in a hospital. The present invention accomplishes this end.